the rumor of room 215
by kickshippers
Summary: In the early 1900's there was a guy name Jack Brewer he died in the school of the seaford college school People say he still roams the hallways can Kim,Jerry, and Milton help Jack?
1. knowing about the rumor of Jack

in the early 1900's

"Jack brewer do you have your homework"The teacher asked Jack

"Yes "He took out his homework and gave it to the teacher

After class Jack was heading to his room But was stopped by Frank Bickle

"Look what we have here"Frank said with a evil smirk

"Leave me alone Frank"He was about back away but Frank's friends caught him and held him

"You see Jack,You don't need to whine about"He took out a candle out of a wall and put it near to Jack face

"PUT THAT THING DOWN!"Jack screamed

"Jack,I'm not gonna put the candle down"He put it a little near to Jack making him sweaty

"Frank! Stop it!"He was about kick Frank but Frank put the candle on Jack's clothes making him On Fire

"HELP! I"M BURNING!"Jack yelled tossing himself onto the carpet and rolling over

Frank high fived his friends and leave a burning Jack behind Screaming

"AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"He yelled louder Someone heard him and it was his best friend Rudy

"Jack! Who did this?"Rudy asked grabbing one of the blankets out of storage room

"Frank!"Jack yelled he was tossing and turning

"Hold on"Rudy Yelled as he fan the blanket over Jack burning body he fell down

The fire was taking over

But it was too late Jack died

 _The next day after Jack's Death_

"That was a cool thing we did that"Frank said with a evil smile

"Yea he-"His friend was about to say something but there was a scream

"AHHHH! HELP ME I'M BURNING!"Frank knew that voice No it can't be is it….

Jack

"AHHHHHH! IT HURTS!"Jack screamed

Frank was terrified maybe it might be an illusion so he let it go

 _Seaford Beaver College 2012- Present day_

Kim P.O.V.

I'm Kim. Me, Jerry and Milton are going to the same college of seaford! I'm so excited

"Guys come on"Milton yelled

"Ok"I yelled back I got to the school and look around and saw a picture of a young boy he looked like my age he was wearing in his era: Hat,Brown jacket with brown trousers with black shoes. But Caught my attention was someone wrote something above of the picture of him

 _Jack Brewer 1891-1907_

I wonder why it said that and there was a photo of him

 _Class of 1907_

I see him smiling and everyone else smile

"Ah "I turned around and see the principal

"I'm principal Guther your room is in room 215 with Milton Krupnick and Jerry Martinez"He said and with that he left and a girl walked over to me

"Did he just say your room is in 215?"She asked

"Yea,Why?"I asked

"That was Jack Brewer room no one went there after his accident"She gulped

"What happened?"I asked

"Back in the early 1900's there was a young man named Jack Brewer he died of a fire because of a guy named Frank caused it"She said and I look at the picture sadly he was so young to die

"Legend says he roams the hallways every night he will scream and enters his old room and terrified people who was in his bedroom but not in a mean way he wants help or whatever"She said

"Good luck"She patted my back

"Wait,What's your name?"I asked

"Grace, yours"She asked

"I'm Kim"I said with a smile

"Cool,I gotta go see ya"She left and I stare one more time at Jack and headed to my bedroom with the guys

"What took you so long?"Jerry asked

"Sorry I was talking to a girl"I said

"Is she pretty?"Jerry asked

"I don't know but her name is Grace"I said

"Oh, So what were you guys talking about?"Jerry asked

"We talked about a rumor about this school"I said

"A rumor?"Jerry asked nervously

"yea"I said

"And what was the rumor?"Milton asked

"Well...They say back in the 1900's there was a young man named Jack Brewer-"I was cut off by Jerry

"What happened to him?"He asked

"He was burn alive"I said

"What?"They shouted

"he didn't kill himself there was another kid name Frank and he kill Jack"They all gasped

"Now we have his room"I said

"What!?"Jerry yelled

"I don't want a ghost in my room"He yelled again

"Jerry maybe he's lost,confused"I said maybe Jack is scare,confuse

"Fine"He pouted

That night we-well I was setting up my bed,Milton was at the library and Jerry fell asleep I saw a picture of Jack when he was here and the I heard something

"AHHHH! HELP ME! IT HURTS!"That made Jerry wake up and he look at me but I heard it again

"HELP! I NEED HELP! I'M BURNING!"I walked out of my bedroom and look at the hallways and see a figure moving and tossing around is it Jack? I need to find out what he wants

 **R & R**

 **What did you guys think?**


	2. Meeting him in real in life

Kim P.O.V.

I woke up and remember what happened last night of the whole Jack screaming in the hallways I went to the bathroom and saw something on the mirror

'Help me, Please' I shook my head in what i'm seeing I need to do something

"Help me"A small voice said "Please Help me"

I looked around but nothing I thought it was Jack

"Please Help me, It hurts! Please!" I thought I saw Jack

"What do I do?"I asked

He wrote something on my computer

'Go to the Library' And I went to to the library and went to the librarian

"Do you have any books of spirit"I asked

"Yes,come with me"I followed her

"It's a little bit dusty"She said

"It's alright"I picked out some books and sat down and start reading I put my earbuds on and listen to music

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_

It said that I have to get a board game of it so I can talk to him while I look for another book I felt a cold wind around me and I felt Jack was around here

"You need to buy an ouija board to help me"

"I will,I'll help you I promise"I said

"Ok"He whispered

I was hearing another song out of my Ipod

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the_

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _Heart thumps and you jump_

 _Comin' down with goosebumps!_

 _You dared to go there_

 _I'ma I'ma get you so scared!_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _You stayed in too late_

 _To be getting afraid_

 _This scene's extreme_

 _I I I I'ma get you so scared!_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters_

 _You hide or you try_

 _Kiss tomorrow goodbye!_

 _We thrill to your chill_

 _B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Eh eh_

 _We might just bite underneath the moonlight_

 _More fun if you run!_

 _I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _We're hauntin' you_

 _We're wantin' to_

 _Ehh ehh_

 _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Here we go..._

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Callin' all the monsters,_

 _Callin' all the monsters_

 _Callin' all the, callin' all the,_

 _Callin' all the monsters!_

 _Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head_

 _Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire_

 _Gonna get your body shakin'_

 _Wishin' you could just awaken_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _If you're only dreaming_

 _Why I hear you screaming?_

 _Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _We're comin' to get ya!_

 _Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye_

 _We're comin' to get you!_

I finished another book and went to my bedroom

"Kim where have you been?"Jerry asked

"I was at the library and I know how to communicate with him"I said

"How?"The boys asked

"By buying an ouija board"They all look surprise

"How? We can't get that"Jerry exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'll find something out"

"Go to the library there's one there"Jack whispered

"Ok"We all said and we all went to the library then a book moved Jerry scream and the librarian hush him but it was Jack who moved the book I grabbed the book of shelf and inside of it was an ouija board and we all look at it

"Come on guys let's take this to our room"I said

"What if the principal catches us? What do we tell him?"Jerry asked

"Well we need to make up something Now go"I said

We all went to our bedroom and took out the ouija board and set it on the floor I look at Jerry and Milton who looked scared I started saying questions for the spirit

"Is anyone there?"I asked

The board twitched under my fingers and guided a yes

"Are you from the sun or the moon?"I asked

it started to move upward and settled on the sun so we were safe

"Are you a male or Female?"

The spelled out:MALE

"When were you born?"

"13 JULY 1891"

"How old are you?"

He spelled "16"

"How did you die?"I kinda felt bad for asking that question it might make Jack upset but I needed to know if I was talking with Jack not with another person

"I BURNED"Yep that's Jack But I need to ask one question to know he's Jack Brewer

"What's your name?"I asked

"JACK BREWER"Now I know this is Jack so I can ask him if he needs help

"Do you need help?"I asked

"YES"I was gonna say something but Jack moved it saying something "I'M TRAPPED HERE"

"How can we help you Jack?"I asked

"Look at the last page"

"Ok"I turned the book to the last page and there was something

"What's this?"Jerry asked

"It's a portal when someone says it"Milton had wide eyes and he was about to say Goodbye but I held his wrist

"Kim"Milton warned me "Portal might be dangerous what if he's-"I cut him off

"He's not! I'm trying to help him"

"But what if he hurt us?"Jerry asked

"No he won't"I said

"Ok,Go ahead"Milton said

"I'll do it Jack"I said with full confidence

"Thank you um what's your name?"

"I'm Kim,That's Jerry and Milton"I pointed at them

"Oh,again thank you"

"Anytime"I smiled

"3...2...1" Jack started to count and I start to say something off the paper

After a few minutes the board started moving into a circular motion. I looked at the walls and the lights start flickering. Jerry was about to scream but milton cover his mouth so he muffled the scream I read the last piece of the book

Then the candles blew out I saw a bright light which knock us out and landed on the ground

I looked while Jerry cover his hands I was getting nervous Did it work? After that we all look to see a teenaged boy smiling. He had Brown hair,two moles on each of his cheek,Hazel eyes,he was wearing light brown pants,white button shirt,brown jacket and a cap on his head

"Hi I'm Jack Brewer"He said smiling

 **Kim,Milton and Jerry finally met Jack**

 **R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

Kim P.O.V.

"Hi Jack"I smiled sweetly

"Guys I hear footstep"Milton warned

"Jack hide"he disappeared and Principal Guther came in

"What's going on here?"He asked

"Nothing"I said

"Why are you still not sleep?"He asked raising an eyebrow

"Um...Jerry heard something so we decided to check it out"Milton lied to the principal

"Oh,Well go back to bed!"He instructed us

"Fine"We all went to bed but I wonder what is Jack doing but when I closed the door I turned around Jack was on my bed

"Hey Jack"I smiled

"Hey"He smiled back

"Where are you gonna sleep?"I asked

"Well this use to be my bed"He said looking at my bed

"Oh"

"But I guess I'll sleep on the floor"He said

"But you can have the-"He cut me off

"It's alright I'll sleep on the floor"He said

"Ok,But if you feel upset you can find me"He nodded

"Goodnight Jack"I said

"Goodnight Kim"He smiled

 _The next day_

I woke up from someone turning and sobbing I look at the floor and saw Jack was crying and turning maybe he was having a nightmare I got out of my bed and walk over to him and bent over and touch his cheeks he woke up

"Are you ok?"I asked

"I have nightmares"He said

"Maybe if you shower it might help you"I said

"What's that?"He asked

"Oh I forgot you are a victorian"I slightly blushed of what I said

"It's ok"He smiled

"Well come here"I said walking to the bathroom

"So what does this do?"He asked

"This is the handle so you can turn it left or right-"He cut me off

"Why?"He asked

"Left is hot water, in the middle is warm water and the right is cold water"  
"Oh"He exclaimed

"Thanks Kim"

"I'll go get Jerry clothes and a towel"He nodded

I went to Jerry drawer and pulled some clothes and found a clothes for Jack size and went to the bathroom and handed it to him I left leaving him to take a shower I waited for him to get out so I went to my phone hearing music he finally got out wearing Jerry clothes he seems like the bad boy and heartthrob

"Kim...What's that?"He asked pointing at my cell phone

"This is my cell phone,in your time did they had cell phones?"I asked

"No...What does it do?"He asked

"Well...I have instagram-"He cut me off

"What's instagram?"He asked confused

"It's an app you can post pictures of yourself or with friends"

"Oh"

"Why do you have that thing in your ears?"He asked

"Have you ever seen earbuds?"I asked

"Ear What?"He was puzzled

"Earbuds,you can hear music here listen"I said taking off one of my earbuds and handed it to him

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless I'm fearless_

 _I got the upper hand now_

 _And you're losin' ground_

 _You never had to fight back_

 _Never lost a round_

 _You see the gloves are coming off_

 _Tell me when you've had enough, yeah_

 _Ready for a showdown_

 _And we're face to face_

 _I think I'll rearrange it_

 _Put you into place_

 _You don't get the best of me_

 _Check it, you're afraid of me_

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

 _I'm fearless_

 _You used to make my heart pound_

 _Just the thought of you_

 _But now you're in the background_

 _What you gonna do?_

 _Sound off if you hear this_

 _We're feelin' fearless!_

 _We're feelin' fearless!_

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm stuck in your head_

 _I'm back, back from the dead_

 _I'm fearless_

 _Got you runnin' scared_

 _I'm fearless_

 _I'm callin' you out_

 _I'm takin' you down_

 _Don't you come around_

 _I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

Which reminds me we need to go shopping or he will take all of Jerry clothes

"Jack we need to go shopping"I said

"Why?"He asked

"Because if you don't go get new clothes you will take all of Jerry clothes"

"Oh"The guys walked in

"Hey Jack that's my clothes"Jerry said whining

"Sorry but I'm going shopping with Kim"

"Don't worry I'll don't use it anymore"He said

"Really?"Jack asked

"Yea,so you can keep it"

"Thanks Jerry"He hugged him

"Alright Jack let's go shopping"He nodded and walked out going shopping

 **_**  
 **R & R**

 **Give me 5 reviews**


	4. Hanging out with Jack

Kim P.O.V.

Me and Jack enter a shop for guys and some of the guys were checking me out but I didn't care because I love Jack-Wait did I say that I love Jack OMG I did say that! I'm falling in love with Jack

"Hey Jack are you ok?"I asked

"Yea,But this music is loud"He said covering his ears

"Don't worry you get use to it"He nodded I look at the guys who looked jealous because they think Jack was my boyfriend which is not But I hope he was

"Here are some pants"I handed it to him

"Go try them on"He nodded he stepped into the changing area I waited

"What's taking so long?"I asked

"These pants feels weird"He said as he came out

"You will get use to them"I said

"Go try another one"I tossed him another pants

"Ok"He left and the guy who was checking me out walked over to me

"Hey cutie, What are you doing here?"He asked

"Um...Why do you care"I was now annoyed

"Hey do you want to get out of here and have a date?"He asked but he was blown away I look to see Jack his eyes were red

"Jack! What did you do?"I asked

"That Guy was gonna ask you out"He said calming down, his eyes went back to hazel

"Still...I won't go out with him"I still don't understand why Jack did this, does he love me back? No that can't be it but it might be

"What do you think?"He asked

"They are perfect on you"I said

"Really?"He asked

"Yea, now try on some clothes you can pick out any clothes you like"I said

"Ok"He left I followed him just in case and he picked out some clothes and tried it on

"Wow you hot in those clothes"Which made Jack blush and why did I say that

"I thought ghosts couldn't-"He cut me off

"Kim! People can hear us that old lady that can be my grandmother is staring at me"He said nervously

"Don't worry they can't hear us the music is playing and the old lady is staring at you? Is she a-"

"I don't think so all of them must be dead"He shrugged

"Well come on let's pay"

"But I don't have any money"His eyes started to go Red like it did when the guy was flirting with me

"Jack, don't worry I have money"I got out my credit card which made him confused

"That's plastic!"He exclaimed

"Jack now in these days you can get money from this credit card"He got a little confused

"How?"He asked still confused

"Go to the ATM and you can get money"I said shrugging

"Oh"We payed and show him around

"Let's get some Ice-cream"I said

"What's that?"He asked

"It's a delicious dessert"I rubbed my stomach that I was hungry

"Ok, Let's go"He grabbed my hand but he didn't know anywhere since he was a victorian so I held his hand and found an ice-cream shop

"Hey where's a candle?"He asked

"Oh we don't use it anymore we use light bulbs now"I smiled

"Good"I giggled

"Why?"I asked

"Because that's how I died Frank and his friend set me-"I cut him off

"Hey that won't happen again"I gave him a reassuring smile

"Let's get or what you say ice-cream"He said

"Alright"I grabbed his hand and there was an older woman like in her mid 40

"Awe...you guys seem a cute couple"Me and Jack blushed I look down that our hands were intertwined and that made me blush again

"Um...Thanks but-"She cut Jack off

"No, it's ok you two are the cutest couple"She said and left

"That was weird why did she think we were a couple?"He asked

"Look down"I whispered and he saw our hands intertwined and he blushed

"Ok now I get it but I like it"He smirked

"Anyways we need to get our ice-cream"He nodded and headed in line

"What do you always get"He asked

"Vanilla"I replied

"Does it taste good"He asked

"Yea,here I'll get you one"I said

"Ok"

"Well hello you happy couple what do you want today?"She asked and I blushed

"Well we will have two vanilla ice-cream"I replied

"Ok"She gave us two vanilla

"Thank you"I smiled cutely and handed Jack his ice-cream and took a seat

"Mmm….this is weird"He exclaimed studying his ice-cream

"Just taste it"I said

"Fine"He took a lick and he smiled

"It taste amazing"I just smiled

"See, I knew you will love it"I smiled

"But I need to catch up"

"Yea"But I'll catch him up

 **R & R **


	5. Demons or Spirits?

Jack P.O.V.

I finally got out of my trap and met cool friends and know a lot of stuffs But still have nightmares of my accident I'm falling in Love with Kim-Wait did I say that?Yes I did I'm falling in love with Kim

"Hey Jack let's go"She said

"Ok"I left with her and some guys were checking her out and I hate it Oh man I love her

"Hey Kim?"I asked her

"yea"She replied

"What's that?"I pointed at something moving

"Oh,That's a car"She smiled but I got confuse

"What does it do?"I asked still confuse

"You drive in them"She said Wow! So this cars you can drive back then we didn't have have cars we only walked place to place

"Do you have a car?"I asked

"Yep"She smiled

"Cool"I smiled

"C'mon let's head back"I nodded

"Yea"And we left with her

When we got back I Saw the photo of me and my class of 1907

"What's wrong?"She asked

"He was my best friend"She looked sad  
"I think I understand"She looked at me

"How? You never lost a friend"I said

"No, but I did loose my sister"I looked at her

"How? What happened?"I asked

"When I was nine years old…."

 _Flashback_

A nine year old Kim was playing with her four year old sister

"Kim Let's toss the ball"The four year old asked her older sister

"Ok"She went outside with her little sister

"Catch!"The little girl shouted at her older sister

"Caught it!"Kim said and hit the ball to her but the little girl missed it so the four year old went to the road to pick it up but she didn't know that a car was going full speed and ran over Kim's little sister

"Vanessa!"Kim screamed and ran to her sister

"MOM! DAD!"Kim yelled crying

her parents ran to her seeing their four year old daughter lying down and the nine year old holding her crying

The parents took the four year old to the hospital but when they got there she passed away, Kim was Crying about her little sister death

 _End of Flashback_

After she told me that She had tears in her eyes

"I'm so sorry Kim"I hugged her

"It's ok, It happened long time ago"She said sniffing

I wiped her tears away

"It's ok"I hugged her a little tighter

"She was only four years old"She was crying a little

"Well my brother passed away when he was nine"I said

"How?"She asked looking at me

"I was working with my Brother in the mine and my father said to both of us don't go farther than 6 feet I nodded and my brother nodded too so we were digging until my brother found something...It was a bomb I was shock I was gonna move him out of the way but it was too late it explode and my brother died"I said trying hard not to cry

"I'm so sorry"She hugged me

"It's ok that happened before you were born"

"I know, but why did you guys have to work in the mine?"She asked

"Because I needed the money to go to college and my brother needed the money for clothes and everything he needs"I said

"Oh, well I'm gonna visit my sister you can visit your brother"She said

"Yea, come on"She grabbed my hand and went to cemetery She looked for her sister tomb while I look for my brother tomb I saw his spirit

"Jack is that you?"My spirit brother asked

"Yep It's me"He ran to me and hugged me

"I missed you"He hugged to tight

"I missed you too buddy"I put him down and Kim walk up to me

"Is she your girlfriend?"My brother asked

"No Mason, she's my friend she helped me get out of the trap I was in"He walked up to Kim

"Thank you miss for helping my brother"He hugged her I just smiled

"It was nothing he was confused so I just needed to help him"She looked at me

"So how have you been Mason"I asked

"Ok, but mom and Dad missed you"He said

"I missed mom and dad too"I said

"I gotta go Jack"He said sadly

"Ok,But i will see you again someday"I gave him a reassuring smile

"Ok Me, mom and dad will be waiting for you Jack"He smiled

"Bye Jack"He hugged me

"Bye Mason"I said he went back to his tomb

"Your brother seems nice"She said

"Yep, he is"I smiled

"C'mon I need to head back"She said

"Ok"I left with her to the school

I wonder if she had her first kiss? _Jack don't think of that!_ Fine I won't ask her that

We finally got there and the guys ran in like if they were scared

"Guys what happened?"I asked

"W-we saw a figure I thought you only died here"Jerry said panicking

"Another ghost?"I was puzzled but it hit me that I remember those aren't spirits like me those are…..

The demons

 **Uh oh there's trouble**

 **Who are the demons?**

 **R & R**


	6. Betrayed

Jack P.O.V.

"Where did you see it?"I asked

"In the hallways"Jerry replied I went to the hallways and see the demons

"Well Jack I wonder How did you got out of the trap"I knew that voice

"What do you want Frank"I said

"Oh nothing who got you out of your trap"He said

"I did"Kim said

"Why? He meant to be in that trap"He smirked evilly

"But what do you want?"I asked

"You know following Rudy's plan"I was shock what did he mean 'Rudy's plan?'

"What do you mean about Rudy's plan?"I asked

"Do you not know, Rudy set this up he order me to kill you"I was hurt My bestfriend set this up and killed me by Frank

"But Rudy is my best friend"I said

"He faked it he only pretended to be your friend only to hurt you"He said

"No, He couldn't do that"I said

"Oh he did, He set you up when you were somewhere he told us to put you on fire so that's what we did"He said and someone walked over to Frank

"How could you do this to me! You were my best friend!"I yelled

"Yea,But I lied So that's why I set this up, Great job Frank"Rudy said

"But we were always bros, How could you betray me?"I asked

"Well I'm not that innocent "He smirked

"And Jack you don't have friends so you lonely"He added

"I do have friends they right here"I pointed to Kim,Jerry and Milton

"Ha! Well they only helped you because they want to get rid of you!"He shouted

"Hey! We helped him because we care!"Kim yelled

"Yea we live by the wasabi code"Jerry yelled and Milton, Kim and him put their right fist to their left palm

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal,honest and never say die Wasabi"They all said

"How do you know that?"Rudy asked

"We train at the bobby wasabi dojo"Milton said

"And Kim is the best student"Kim smiled

"Yea right"Rudy said saractic

"No, It's true one time she kicked a guy butt because he was asking her out but she will always say no until he found…"Jerry was struggling to complete a sentence

"Anyways…."Milton started. "Kim broke my arm when I was sparring with her"He said

"I said I was sorry"she said

"Anyways Kim can kick your butt Pudy!"I almost laughed

"It's Rudy and I always hated you Jack"He said

"Why? What did I do to you?"i asked

"you're rich, you have a shelter your parents cared about you"he said. "while I in the streets my parents abandoned me when I was little you had everything that I didn't"He said he launched towards me and I attacked him Frank charge towards Kim and she fought back but he was stronger he threw her against a wall that the window have glass

"Kim!"Jerry, Milton and I yelled I tossed Rudy onto a wall and I ran towards Kim

I picked her up

"Kim?"I looked at her I only have one thing to do to bring her back I need to put a possession on her

 **Sorry it took so long but I had a examines, a classmate at my school died but I hope you enjoy this chapter**


End file.
